A Different Side Of The Story
by WithDivinity
Summary: This is the first chapter of a, I hope, longer story. It's actually my first story. It's about Percy Jackson and he is REALLY depressed.
1. Chapter 1: Percy

**My first chapter on FanFiction. Hope you like it.  
>Percy is a bit chagrin. <strong>

**Sorry for Percy's bad behaviour. I'll tell him to mind his tongue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Percy<strong>

I walked in de streets of NYC, being chased by some Canadians, as Annabeth would call them. I was used to it. Being chased. Yeah, she warned me not to go alone. I knew she would want me to wait until she was there to protect me. Ugh. I am SO done with her overprotective… I don't know. Personality. I can care for myself.

It was a few months, almost a year back, that the Titan War was over. Annabeth and I had been a couple. Yeah, cute. How EVERYONE wanted it to end. And that Rick Riordan quy didn't want to disappoint the crowd. What do I care about the crowd? These books he wrote over me? Well, they're ALL wrong. Yeah, I battled Kronos' army. Yeah, I was the hero of the day. But I was WAAAAY more heroic. Duh.

And Annabeth thought those books gave me a sweet personality. Yeah, like I was waiting for that. I mean, hello, if you even MAKE a book over me, do it realistic. Just like Nico, son of Hades. HE isn't changed at all. He is still that happy jumping kid. Even worse than in part 3 or 4 of that ridiculous series.

If I'm depressed? Yeah. Am I mean to Riordan? …. Maybe. I'm just that 16-year old, who just battled the Titan Kronos. So what? MAY I be depressed once? Yeah!

Okay, so I was walking/running through NY. Even though I had a depressed aura, I hated to bring Canadians home. Why I went home? A simple answer. I needed to pack things. Why would I? Well, I was done with Camp Halfblood. Those overprotective freaks. Yuck.

If I were right, my mother was with Paul Blowfish to her study or something. So I was alone.

Actually I was a bad boy. I left my house without leaving a note. I left Camp Halfblood without telling anyone. I didn't want to get an IM, so I offered to Iris and asked her, not to get a message through. I hope, she listened. And else, I shut them off immediately. No one cares. At least I don't.

I ran out my mother's apartment and took a taxi.

'Get me to the beach at Long Island.' I said.

The taxi-driver turned and drove towards the sea. My mom thought I was still at Camp Halfblood. And the others had no idea. Gods, what am I a genius.

No one would miss me.

At least, I wouldn't miss anybody.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a comment!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Annabeth

**I tried to make a better chapter. Hoped I did.  
>Annabeth is worried XO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong> **Annabeth**

I woke up with this feeling something terrible was going to happen. As a demigod you have it way more often, but this was different. It felt like my heart was about to quit. I wanted to tell Percy, or Grover, or Thalia. Even Nico, if I had to. But since Grover and Thalia were both away, I ran towards the Poseidon cabin. But it seemed empty. I ran back towards my cabin and lead them – in time – towards the dining room for breakfast. I hoped to see Percy there, but only Tyson ate there giant peanut butter sandwiches on his plate. I was worried, but Chiron began with the offers, so I couldn't overwhelm Tyson with my questions. I should have to wait for áfter breakfast.

After breakfast I ran into Tyson. He walked towards the forges.

'Tyson!' I yelled.

He stopped so suddenly I ran into him and got a headache.

'Au!' I said while he yelled, 'Annabeth!' He wrapped his arms around me.

'Yeah yeah, big boy, good to see you to,' I muttered while I was trying to pull away.

When he finally freed me, I asked where Percy was. Tyson's face went slack.

'He told me I would be alone for a while, and that he had stuff to do. He said that's what big brothers do: doing stuff. He told me I should be happy for him.' He pulled a brave face. 'He said he was going to the sea and he would be preparing at the creek. He said I shouldn't... Whoops...' He turned red.

'What is it Tyson?' I asked, even more worried than a couple of minutes ago.

'He said I shouldn't tell you that. That it was a male secret. And else he would do something he didn't say,' he murmured, still red.

'Don't worry about it,' I said, patting his arm. 'I'll talk to him.'

'Don't tell him I said that,' he said nervous.

'Of _course_ not, Tyson,' I said sweetly. Then I ran towards the creek.

* * *

><p>'Well, well, well. If <em>that's<em> Percy Jackson, who left me in worries as bad as Hades! *(the sky rumbled)* Percy? What are you doing?' I asked.

Percy was sitting in the middle of the river. He was in his cloths, still dry. His eyes were closed and his palms open towards the sky. His lower cheek was quivering like he was either cold, or concentrating very hard.

I waded in the river without thinking (which is _very_ rare for a child of Athena). I touched his knee.

'Percy?'

He slowly opened his eyes. 'Who told you?'

I ignored his question. 'What ARE you doing? What was so important, it couldn't wait after breakfast?'

'Nothing,' He smiled, but it was a cold smile, like how you smile when someone mean, makes a joke about your looks and you're trying to imagine something smart/mean to say back.

Percy rose and walked back towards the forest, over the water.

I took his arm. 'Percy! What's going on? I am worried!'

'You are _always_ worried,' and he pulled free and went away, leaving me in the river.

Wet, and never been more worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a commentreview.  
>Maybe a compliment?<br>Or a tip?**

**Somebody?**

**Nobody? **


	3. Chapter 3: Annabeth

** New chapter of Percy who leaves. Stupid guy. I think it's so bad for Annabeth. Who stops him? I don't know if it's possible.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong> **Annabeth**

When I came back to earth, I walked back to the camp. As in a trace I walked to my cabin.

'Annabeth, child, what happened to you, dear?' Chiron asked, after he caught up with me.

'Nothing,' I sighed. 'Have you seen Percy?'

Chiron looked surprised and answered: 'In his cabin, of course. He is cleaning for the patrol.'

I thanked Chiron and went to Poseidon's cabin. And, as Chiron told me, Percy was there, but not cleaning: packing. He wore a mask of angriness. The kind of expression you could expect by a son/daughter of Hades. Except for Nico.

But it was bad enough, it smashed all the confidence out of me. I gasped.

'Percy,' I managed with difficulty.

He turned towards me, looking like he was made of pure hatred. 'Why do you keep following me?' He barked. 'Can't I have some privacy?'

'But… Can't you… Why do you… Won't you… Please…'

His face changed at my clumsiness. He looked more pained. 'Annabeth. Stop it.'

I reached for his hand. 'Never.'

He had his other face back. He walked away, shaking me off and had his backpack replaced on his back. 'Wasn't this what your mom warned you about? About me? Didn't you expect this?'

I shook.

'Athena predicted this a long time ago. She even _warned_ you for me! So you listen to your mom, while I listen to myself.'

'Percy…' I whispered. It was true what he said. Athena had warned me to break up with him, before he did. But Poseidon sent me a dream vision (I believe it was Poseidon, though I'm not sure) that Percy would be the one to make me happy. That was true, since the last Titan War, I had the best time of my life. Until this morning. But in the dream was more. Poseidon warned me about this, too, but I would find him back and stop something very dangerous. And Percy and I wouldn't be separable. Ever. Never.

I swallowed. 'You wouldn't do anything like this by yourself.' I said, my confidence came back. 'Who sent you a dream?'

His face turned red of anger. 'NO ONE sent me a dream! I have an own mind!' He reached for my face, but it came a little too fast. I ducked. But too late.

'NOOOO!' I screamed. But too late.

Before I was done with my scream, his fist hit my temple. My vision had black spots. My head started to hurt. A throbbing pain raced towards my temples.

I sank to my knees and laid back, hoping it would hurt lesser. But it didn't work.

My mom's face came in front of my eyes.

_I told you so. He would leave you eventually._

'But Poseidon…'

_Is as bad as his son. You shouldn't have trust him. It's very foolish of you. Now you have to pay the price. _ Athena's face disappeared and the last word echoed in my head.

I heard footsteps leaving. Percy left camp.

Percy left me.

I stopped fichting against the unconsciousness. Everything was better than to wake up and face the truth, Percy left.

But I had a job to do. I shouldn't leave it like this.

His leaving was unacceptable.

And unevitebly.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour Annabeth.<strong>

**Leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Percy

**Yeah yeah, I'm rewriting. Don't worry, it'll come. Still, I wrote already 7 chapters, so here's number 4, from the over depressed Percy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Percy<strong>

At the beach of Montauk, I paid the driver. And hid immediately. Will Solace stood on the beach. Probably searching for me.

Loser.

I turned at the sound of high heels. It was Drew, from the Aphrodite cabin. She walked like a model, with one hand raised, like she was afraid of touching anything. Which is true.

'He isn't here.' Solace said.

'Nice!' Drew squeaked.

Solace punched her.

'Au! Stop that!'

'That isn't nice, Drew! Don't you feel for Annabeth?'

'Of _course_ I do! Oh my gods, like totally! They are a very cute couple. Ouch, were. Well,' she shrugged, 'She is single again, so SHE can break someone's heart now! It's perfect!'

'I guess Annabeth will be very happy with that,' Solace said dryly. 'Let's go back to camp.' He wrapped his arms around Drew's shoulder and she shrugged it off, walked faster back.

I smiled. And stopped.

I walked towards the sea, which was a beautiful green mirror of the sky.

I took a note out of my pocket and sensed all the air of the sea, into a bubble. I placed my note in it.

'To Poseidon.'

The bubble went underwater.

Then I put all my will together. I stood on the water and sat down.

In my mind I formed the image of the little pool of my dreams for my eyes and tried to imagine me there, sitting in the water.

I felt a coolness sweeping around my face and other parts of my body, like I felt this morning. It felt great. It gave me energy. It made me feel calm, peaceful, and powerful.

I heard someone call: 'There is Percy!'

I heard more people scream my name. Someone grabbed my shirt.

Then the air and water shifted.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the pool of my dream.

And my new life.

* * *

><p><strong>This was Percy. So… Maybe someone would be so kind to leave a comment…,?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Annabeth

**So… Annabeth again. I think she is pitifull. I mean, like, – hello – her boyfriend has turned in an asshole and she can't do anything about it! As a matter of fact, he has left already!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Annabeth<strong>

My last hope disappeared. We were so close, and still he slipped – literally – out of my hands.

There I was standing in the sea again. Wet. Again.

The commend of my mother seemed even more fit in place. _Poseidon is as bad as his son. You shouldn't have trust them. _

I became lightheaded as I thought about it. Athena told me Poseidon lied to me. That Poseidon was on the wrong side of something. He helped Percy disappear. He helped him dissolve in thin air.

I stumbled and fell down in the sea.

'Someone help!' I heard someone yell. 'Will! Help me!'

Someone strong dragged me out of the sea, but I realised it too late. I just couldn't concentrate. I was concentrating on other things. Like my chances on finding out the truth, on finding Percy, on slapping him in the face, so he would come back to earth and kiss him afterwards.

But my chances weren't that good, since I found out Poseidon was on his back. But I knew I had to try.

I needed a quest.

In the mean time I felt Will Solace and Clarisse trying to get me to drink some ambrosia.

I pulled away.

I looked at the son of Apollo. 'Thanks Will, but I don't want to burn down. I'm okay.' I hesitated. 'Did he.. really…'

Will looked sad. 'Yeah, I don't understand. As far as I know, no son of Poseidon has ever done that. I didn't realise Percy could do that. And he didn't tell anybody.'

I winced at the sound of his name.

Clarisse stood up. 'We bring you back to camp.'

Will helped her getting me on my feet. Clarisse whistled and the Pegasus Guido come into view. 'Back to camp, please. The big house.'

Guido whinnied.

Will smiled. 'I hope it means 'Sure! Why not!' and not something like 'No not likely. Give me a ton of apples and maybe then.'' Will grinned at his own joke, but before he could start rhyming, Clarisse stopped him.

I jumped on Guido. It was a short flight. We landed in front of the big house. I slid of Guido's back.

'Thanks Guido!' I yelled, while I was running up the stairs of the big house.

* * *

><p><strong>So …,<strong>

**Would anyone be so kind to leave a comment?**


	6. Chapter 6: Poseidon

**Okay, a chapter from Poseidon. I dunno what to say about it, so read it!**

**Chapter 6 Poseidon**

* * *

><p>Someone knocked on the door of my office.<p>

I quickly placed aside the packman game, Dionysus had recommended. I had to say, it was a great game.

Daphne, the smallest and youngest mermaid servant in my palace, entered my room. She was new, just 2 days of work. I believe her age is nearby 12. Amphitrite doesn't trust her alone with me, so she always let someone stay close to the door and then she hopes I don't see. Ridiculous. I know everything what's going on in my palace.! Enfin, she had something in her hand.

'Well well, Daphne, what do you have there?' I asked easily curious.

'Milord,' she said with her high voice. 'An air bubble reached the palace, just 10 minutes ago. There is a note in it.' She handed me the air bubble.

'Thank you Daphne.' I frowned. 'Didn't anyone open it for me?'

'Well, sir,' she said nervously, 'We tried, but we failed. We got a view that only you could open it.'

'Ah, okay. Well I think I have to do it then.'

'Do you need something else, lord?' Daphne asked.

I scratched my chin. 'Maybe some of these fish cookies you fed my cat. They smelled delicious.!'

Daphne bowed. 'Certainly sir.' Then she swam out of the room.

I looked curious at the bubble. A perfect copy. Big either. Clean and clear, like I wish bubbles to be. And even a lock! That's the most difficult thing to do!

'Ανοίγε!' I said. The air bubble burst open. The letter sank in my open hand.

I folded it open. It was a letter from Percy. Wow. Percy could make the perfect air bubble.

The letter said (without the mistakes):

_Poseidon.  
><em>_I don't feel the worth of being a puppet of the gods. I want to be free. Without the gods. I don't want any contact anymore.  
><em>_Perseus_

I read it, well I guess a million times, but the meaning didn't sank in.

When it eventually did, I stood up and got my I-Pad out of the air. Err water… I didn't understand Percy to do something like this. He isn't violent at all! Even with the Titan War! He was even soft to Kronos! Anyway, I tried to sense Percy in any sea in the world. No presence of him in any of them. I watched my I-Pad, hoping I still could find the coordinates. But it was lost hope if he put off the necklace with the trident beadle. (I place a chip in it… I know it isn't right! But I have to keep grip on him, don't I? And especially now, now he's gone!)

I was lucky. I had the location. Time to start operation 'get Percy back'.

* * *

><p><strong>So, errm, you know what? I give you the sea cookies of Poseidon's cat, if you just would be so kind to leave a comment! Good idea?<strong>


End file.
